pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Easy as Pie!/Transcript
(Everyone is walking through a forest.) Caber: Good thing there's trees to provide us with some shade. Polly: And Big Faye to provide us extra shade. Big Faye: (giggles) Thanks, Polly. Polly: (smiles) You're welcome. (skips along) Sugar: '''I wonder what's gonna happen today? '''Caber: Well, as my mom always says, ya never know. Sugar: '''Mm-hmm! '''Big Faye: Say, I see a grassy field with a lake up ahead. (points in that direction) Sugar: '''There might be some Pokémon there too! '''Polly: Let's go! (runs ahead) (They finally reach the lake, and Sugar looks in the lake.) Sugar: Wow, that lake looks lovely. (Big Faye could be seen stepping out of her shoes, revealing her giant bare feet.) Big Faye: After all that walking, I've just gotta dip my feet to cool them off. (Taking a few steps, she places her feet into the lake and sat herself on the shore.) Big Faye: (sighs with relief) Ah... (wiggles her toes in the water) (Sugar decided to take off her shoes as well and dipped her bare feet in the water. It was cold to the touch, but it felt good at the same time. Suddenly, an Eevee appears.) Polly: Sugar, look. An Eevee! Sugar: 'Cool! (steps out of the water)'' '''Eevee: '''Ee vee! '''Big Faye: (upon seeing Eevee) Aw, so cute. Sugar: (walks up to Eevee, smiles) Hi. Eevee: 'Vee. ''(Sugar petted Eevee on the head.) '''Eevee: ''(happy squealing) Veeee! '''Sugar:' (continues petting her) Aw, you like that, don't you? Eevee: '''Eevee, Eevee, Eevee! '''Polly: Aw... (pets Eevee as well) (Eevee lets out a happy squeal and turns over to her back. Seeing this, Sugar blows a raspberry on Eevee's belly, making Eevee laugh.) Joel: '''Looks like Eevee likes you. '''Sugar: I think you're right. (Caber watched the scene with amusement. Eevee walked over to Caber, thinking he was the cook, sat down, and opened her mouth.) Caber: Aw, I suppose you want some Pokémon food too, eh? (Eevee nodded vigorously.) Caber: (chuckles) Well, alright. (gets out some Pokémon food) Here ya go. Eevee: 'Veevee! ''(messily eats it) (Caber pulled out his Pokédex.) '''Pokédex: Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. A Normal type. Eevee is rarely seen, and can adapt to severe habitats by evolving, changing its capabilities and form. (Meanwhile, Tyrunt and Rainbow were fighting over a last piece of Pokémon food between the two.) Rainbow: Teddiursa Ursa! (Give it back, it's mine!) Tyrunt: Tyrunt-Runt! (No way, runt! It's mine!) (At being called a runt, Rainbow begins to cry. This gave Tyrunt enough of an opportunity to snag the last snack and ate it all up. Realizing this, her crying intensifies.) Charmeleon: Charmeleon? (What's going on here?) Cupcake: Bulbasaur saur? (Why're you crying, Teddiursa?) Rainbow: '''Teddi Ursa! (I'm hungry and Tyrunt got the last piece of food!) '''Charmeleon: Charmeleon leon? (Tyrunt, did you take the last piece?) Tyrunt: Tyrunt? (Yeah, so?) Charmeleon: Char Charmeleon On. (You'd better apologize to Rainbow now.) Tyrunt: Tyrunt?! Tyrunt Tyrunt Tyrunt Ty! (Apologize?! She started it by eating all those cupcakes before, and before I'' even had a chance to eat some! And all because she was ''so hungry!) Rainbow: '''Teddi Teddi! (Well, he shouldn't have hurt an innocent lady!) '''Tyrunt: Tyrunt... (Why you little...) Charmeleon: (stern) CHARMELEON!!! (BOTH OF YOU STOP!!!) (All the noise caught the attention of Big Faye, the Trainers and even Eevee.) Sugar: '''What's going on...? '''Polly: '''Looks like some kind of fight. '''Big Faye: '''Oh, dear. It looks like Charmeleon and Cupcake're trying to talk some sense into Tyrunt and Rainbow. '''Caber: Oh no. (facepalmed) (The Trainers looked on. Caber walked over to Charmeleon.) Caber: What's going on, Charmeleon? (Charmeleon did his best to explain the situation. He made several facial impressions of Tyrunt and Teddiursa, indicating what had happened.) Caber: (nods) Oh, I see. Sugar: '''So what's going on? '''Caber: From what I can translate, Tyrunt and Rainbow both had the last snack and were fighting over it. Tyrunt called Rainbow a runt, causing Rainbow to cry, which then gave Tyrunt enough time to eat the last snack. And according to Tyrunt, it was payback for not being able to eat the cupcakes that Rainbow ate before. Sugar: 'I can see sense and no sense in that. ''(Tyrunt and Rainbow tilted their heads in confusion as to what Sugar meant.) 'Sugar: '''Eh. Sometimes even ''I don't understand what I'm saying! (giggles) (Caber and Joel sweatdropped. Meanwhile, Eevee had two bits of Pokémon food with her and saw the dilemma that was going on. She took the two bits of Pokémon food in her mouth and brought them over to Tyrunt and Rainbow, one for each of them.) 'Eevee: '''Ee vee! (For you!) ''(Tyrunt and Rainbow looked at each other, then back at Eevee.) '''Tyrunt: Tyrunt Tyrunt... (You're giving your last two pieces of...) Rainbow: Teddi Ursa? (Pokémon food to us?) (Eevee nods. With that, Tyrunt and Rainbow each took their respective treats and ate them.) Eevee: (to Rainbow) Ee vee? (Better now?) Rainbow: 'Teddi. Ursa. (Yes. Thank you.) ''(Rainbow then hugged Eevee.) '''Polly: Aw, isn't it cute, guys? Eevee shared the last of her treats with Tyrunt and Rainbow. Sugar: '''Mm-hmm. '''Caber: Sugar, how 'bout you add Eevee to your team? She might be useful and helping us try to teach Tyrunt and Rainbow not to be so gluttonous. Sugar: 'Yeah. I think I will. ''(brings out a Poké Ball) Whaddaya say, Eevee? Wanna join our little group? 'Eevee: '''Ee vee! ''(wiggles her tail) (Eevee jumped up and touched the button on the Poké Ball and got sucked in. The Ball wiggled a little and stopped, signaling a successful capture.) '''Polly: (jumps for joy) Yay! A new friend! Big Faye: Yay... Sugar: '''Mm-hmm! '''Caber: So, since you like to nickname your Pokémon, what're ya gonna call your Eevee? Sugar: '''Hmm.... I think I'll call her... Pie! '''Caber: Pie, eh? (pause, shrugs) No arguments here. Category:Pokémon Legends Season 1 Transcripts